


La vie en vogue

by Marvel_stan3000



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Accent, Adorable, Alternate Universe - No Powers, America, American - Freeform, Asthma, Ballet, Chemist, Court, Cute, Dancer, Education, Foster home, Freckles, French, French Peter Parker, Gay, Hetero, Heterochromia, Lesbian, Model, Orphan - Freeform, Rape Recovery, School, Science, Self-Harm, Spanish, Spider-Man - Freeform, auntmay, foster, lanky - Freeform, midtown - Freeform, old, parker - Freeform, skinny - Freeform, smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_stan3000/pseuds/Marvel_stan3000
Summary: Young French Peter Parker loses his parents early on and ends up in foster care and after a few traumatic homes ends up in America with no family and has to defend for himself, he studies as a chemist but what happens when he’s told he should model and ends up working with the best fashion designer Tony stark.
Relationships: Parkner - Relationship, Parley - Relationship, Pepperoni - Relationship, gay - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. serrurerie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter to get to know about Peter SO THERE WILL BE TRAUMATIC THINGS AND IM WARNING YOU NOW PLEASE BE CAREFUL! okay thank you and I’m sorry he won’t be modeling in this but that’s to come later....

France Bordeaux

Small 5 year oldPeter Parker jumps into his fathers arms to give him a final goodbye hug, his parents were both going to England the weekend for work and had to leave Peter with their old family friend May or as Peter calls her 'la tantine May' .Shewas a kind old lady with long grey hair and warmgreen eyes. She always knew how to care for children , but she still managed to keep them in line andPeter loved her dearly. Whilst embracing in his papas arms his mother told him in french

"now you be good for your auntie May okay?"

And Peter nodded and Mary smiled

"I love you so much Peter"

she said and kissed her son

"I love you too mama" Peter said showing his gapped teeth.

* * *

A week later

"That's the end of peter parkers custody discussion, he shall be moved into foster care until further notice"

A very tall posh french man said , he had very large bushy eyebrows and thin stubble growing on his top lip. Meanwhile Aunt May was crying, she knew she couldn't look after Peter due to her age ,but foster care really? The boy had lost his parents, his home and now he was being shipped to an orphanage .May turned over to the small boy sitting next to him and hugged him and whispered to him. 

"I love you so much Peter" and he remained staring at the chair in front of him dazed out.

* * *

Two months later

The boysfoster home he was staying in wasn't awful, he was one of the youngest there and his smallness didn't help him either.But despite these two easy target traits the one thing Peter was mainly bullied for was his freakishly weird eyes, one was a deep dark brown and the other a very light almost baby blue eyes. At the foster home he was called 'blinky ' for some strange reason but the other name was 'freckle' due to his large amount of freckles that covered all over his body , Peter considered it fine and tried not to take any of it personally unless it was some of the older boys putting pepper in his bed saying "they were trying to make it look like him" or them dumping his face in a toilet to try and get his eyes to look the same, which to peter didn't make any sense. So apart from that life was fine, he had friends at his school, nice food to eat and a bed to sleep in. Overall life was beginning to seem normal to him

* * *

4 years later

All the boys around the ages of 9-12 were coming down to meet some new foster parents, it was more exciting today as they were Americans meaning they had to practice their English a bit more and for Peter that was hard, he had always excelled in his classes such as literature to things such as chemistry but his one weakness was English. Don't get him wrong he was still 'okay' at it, it's just it wasn't his favourite. So when the foster parents came in to inspect he children playpeters spotstwo blonde haired people, one lady with hazel green eyes and a plumper and a shorter statureand the other man lean with dark brown eyes. They enter thefoster home smiling , they observe the kids playing and goes up to one of the oldest boys who's very good at English. Peter continues to just read his book and not make a big thing about it. Who would want a whimpy weird looking thing such as him? He's engrossed in his book he forgets what he's here for and only in released from his world of make believe when a hand taps him on the shoulder, he looks up to see the American lady smiling up at him. Peter smiles back at the lady and says

"hello" in a very thick french accent

"Hi" she sayscasually"what's your name?"

"My name is Peter, Peter Parker Madame." He says like he's remembered from class

"what is your name?"

"I'm Claire Westcott , nice to meet you peter Parker"

she says gesturing her hand out for Peter to shake it , and he does. They carry on the conversation with Peter and the lady using a translator to aid them sometimes, but overall they manage to have a nice conversation. At the end of the day the couple talk to the foster workers then leave waving them all goodbye, by the time they've gone it's time for dinner so they all sit round the table to eat.

"What did you talk to the lady about freckle?"

asks an older boy called sam he had blonde

frizzy hair and braces, peters relieved he can go back to talking in french, American is really hard

"nothing just my English is rubbish"

"You'll be fine freck, just tell them all about that boring science stuff you likeand they adopt you straight away" said a red haired boy named Nathan , Peter nodded and returned back to his dinner.

* * *

A few months later the couples house had been checked and they passed inspection and within a couple of weeks Peter was adopted by Claire and John Westcott. Whilst all this inspection and paper workwas going on peter decided he was going to try extra hard to study English by reading English books to only watching English films. And by the time he was adopted he was much better, the family who was adopting him were staying in France for a few more months before they wanted to move back to America. When he arrived they introduced him to their 17 year old son Steven but he liked to be referred to as skip. Due to them living in France Peter helped them out with pronouncing words and they helped him with English accents and words, andfor once Peter felt...wanted. Months fly by and they eventually move to America and Peter's pushed rightinto the deep end by being put into an American school and being constantly spoken to in English he felt overwhelmed and luckily his foster family helped him out and calmed him down and made sure he was looked after . Such as making sure he had his inhaler on him at all times, they also signed him up for ballet which he did three times a week which he loved , he especially found the teachers butchering french ballet technical terms amusing .At school managed to make a friend , Ned, who also helped him out with England alsoand enjoyed teaching Peter about the wonders of Star Wars.

TW RAPE:

But that soon changed when Claire and John went out and left skip to look after Peter and at first it was fine, Peter stayed in his room doing his homework whilst skip watched tv in the living room. Peter was all good until skip walked into his room and stared at Peter

"you okay skip?"

Peter asked in a slight American accent butmainly french "bored, wanted to know what you were up to" skip said just picking at his hands "oh I'm just doing algebra it's actually really fu-"

"Yeah I don't really care"

Skip said bluntly

"I only help you out in front in mum and dad to look nice, although it is nice looking at your pretty face" he said siting next to the small boy.

Peter gets confused"what?"

"Your cute little freckles and your pretty eyes, really turns me on" skip said his eyes getting wider

"Turn you on?" Peter asked confused at this new phrase

"Fuck me you're so stupid, I'm so horny and I want you"skip said getting more agitated

"What?" Peter was certainly confused but finally got the gist when his foster brother as started touching him and eventually did it. Peter was in so much pain and had a tears all down his face as skip licked them all off and then said "if you try and tellanyone they'll think you're fucking weirdand will want to send you back to your own fucking stupid country"

And then slammed the door behind him.

That wasn't the last time he did that.

* * *

He managed to abuse Peter for six months straight before Peter arrived in school one day with a hickey on his neck, stupid skip forgot to keep it in more hidden places and his teacher kept him behind in class and said "Peter, what is that on you neck?" She asked and motioned to his neck "oh erm madam it's nothing, it's a uh what the word? A bruise!" Peter lied

"Oh really let me see!" She said touching his hand making him flinch "right Peter you know you can tell me anything, is there things going on at home ?" She asked as a year fell down his cheek, due to Peter recently being adopted the school had to keep an eye on him to check for any suspicious mannerisms but most of the time they assumed he was acting odd due to him being in a foreign country . The teacher did end up calling Peters social worker who had a private conversation with him and had a search of the house making his foster parents confused. When they left they ended up angry at peter, the parents both knew what skip was doing but they just didn't want to get involved . By the end of the year they decided they were done with fostering Peter, deep down they didn't want skip having any check records and as Peter didn't fully say anything sono charges were pressed. So instead they said

"the language barrier was to large"

and Peter ended back into the foster home , but this time he didn't go back to France but had to stay in America with the only french person he knows is Mrs May who he calls once a month.

When Peter arrived at the new foster home he found it very confusing and was definitely different to the one back at home and due to that the foster care decided to keep Peter at his school and let him keep doing ballet , the only problem was the nightmares but Peter never told anyone. They were mostly skip touching him whispering words in his ear Peter hated it, always woke up sweaty and unable to go back to sleep. Instead he used to just write down his feelings in french so no one could read it and so he could continue his native language so he doesn't forget it. He had terrible coping methods such as cutting or not eating, the only person he really speaks to Madame May who always speaks french to him due to the fact she knows zero English. Life fucking sucked.

* * *

5 years later Peter gets his acceptance letter to midtown, he applied for a scholarship with Ned and they both got in. They both enjoyed school as it was more for science which was their stronger suits , whilst Ned was more into computer science and coding Peter was more into chemistry and physics. Despite it basically being a nerd school Peter still managed to get bullied as although he didn't tell anyone he was french , it was still kind of noticeable. And let's not forget his two different coloured eyes and that he was a poor orphan, he was an easy target! Peter managed to be one of the best students at midtown and we excelled in every subject, including Spanish.

"cmon man English Is super easy why can't Spanish be like that!"

Said Ned in the library, he was studying with Peter as he was much better then him

"Exuse you English is not easy at all" Peter exclaimed

"Oh really ? Give me an example, it's way easier!"

"Alright"

said Peter getting out his notepad writing out some words on a sheet of paper and then pointed to the word 'to' and asked

"what does that word sound like ?"

He asked and slowly said "to" confused to the point Peter was trying to make

"Okay good now what does that word sound like?" Pointing to the word that said 'so' as it had a very different sound

"Oh yeah so"Ned said causally

"But why? It's got the exact same ending to 'to' it just starts with an S so why change it?" Peter asks

"I don't know it's just english" Ned said realising

"Exactly! You can't say English is easier"

"Cmon man that ONE example" ned laughed

"Right okay" he said "they, they're, their. Do you wish for me to continue?"

* * *

Ned and Peter at say on their own actively talking about Star Wars or something when MJ sits in front of them and stares bluntly at Peter. MJ actually knew Peter very well saying they both went to the same dance, they just rarely talked.

"er hello?"

Says ned and MJ pulls out her book opens it to her book mark and flips it over to Peter , it was all in french

"you speak french right?"

She asks

"Eh yeah? I grew up there , you know this"

he said confused

"Good cause I'm learning and I have no clue in fucking hell how to say that"

she said pointing at a word in the book , underneath she had translated a lot of words in English so she can remember

"what the fuck does that say?" Ned

"Serrurerie" Peter says unsure with her confusion

"Hold on say that again?" My says getting out her book to remember

"Serrurerie?" Peter is very confused

"What does it mean?" Ned asks

"It means locksmith, MJ why are you trying to learn French?" She looks up from her note book and says

"That's your first language, I'm trying to be a good friend and learn it. And it's a cool language" and that makes Peter smile "the only problem is that my French accent is ducking awful"

"Awe let's hear it!" Says Ned

"No" she says bluntly

"Right okay" Ned says "and pet, you never speak French why?" He asks

"Well I don't really like people knowing , but on my own I think in French if that makes any sense? And like parler en français n'est pas si intéressant, je pense que c'est ennuyeux" he said slipping into a flawless accent

"What did you say?" Ned asks

"He said something about French being boring but I don't really know but anything you say in French it sounds WAY better than in English" MJ states

"True"

* * *

They're in sex ex class and they're learning about consent which already makes Peter feel uncomfortable, he hadn't relapsed in a while but talking about it made him really want to cut. It only got worse when his teacher put on a video where he had enough, he stormed out and ran to the Bathroom and found his pencil sharpener and cut so hard there was blood everywhere, he didn't care. His breathing was starting to come easy but he was still wheezing, really he should be taking his inhaler but he couldn't care less at that moment. He stay like that for a few more minutes when he heard shoes approaching his stool, the person opened the door and sat next to him. It was MJ.

"What're you doing here , this is the boys bathroom!" Peter exclaimed

“Yeah I don’t think that’s the worst thing going on” she took a deep breath “show me” she saidand Peter hid his arms deeper “Peter please I want to help” she says , Peter opens his arms and MJ takes out some bandages and a rubber band

“How do you have this stuff just causally in your bag” he asks

“Just in case” she says wrapping up his arms and they stay in comfortable silence then she asks “can I hug you?” And he nods

“I love you so much Peter....no hetero of course” 


	2. Merde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets scouted to be a model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is short and it’s also shit! But anyways here you go ;)

"4:30 class is dismissed" said Peters professor , he's now in collage and out of the foster home and it’s been about two months now.Occasionally social services will pop by but apart from that hes not seen anyone from thefoster home. He managed to get a scholarship for this sciencecollagefor chemistry and decided to live in a small apartment ten minutes away, his source of income is being a waiter at a really shit restaurant who pays him minimal wage. Today Peter was absolutely exhausted and it was Friday today meaning he had work from 9pm-2am, he was enjoying his first 2 hours napping and then got ready for work and realized he still had time left so he picked up his phone and dialed mjs number

“Sup loser"

"Hi"

"You alright?" She asks

"Yeah I'm just bored"

"Haven't you got work?" She asks as Peter moves to the sofa

"Yeah but I've got time so I wanted to call you"

"Oh okay, have you eaten today?" She says which a more focused voice

"What're you doing?" Peter asks

"Painting my nails, don't change the subject"

Peter sighs "I was going to at work" he reasons

"Peter it's 8 you need to eat"

"But I'm not dying "he realises MJs silence and says "fine I'll eat"

"Good lad, when can I come over next? I know neds dying to see you too"Peter takes a deep breath

"Yeah I miss you too, it's just work you know..."

"You need to give yourself a break at one point or else you'll crumble and you know crumble tastes shit without custard” said MJ lightly

"Yeah I know, I know"he giggled

"Listen I'll arrange some time for us to meet whilst you, make yourself some toast and send me a photo of you eating it"

"Really MJ? Cmon you're acting like a mum"

"This is just a warning, if it comes to eat ill be feeding you my special home made pasta"

"That is good though "

"I know it is. Anyways stop talking to me and go make yourself some toast"

"Fine MUM"

"Eat you'll feel better, love you"

"Love you too MJ, bye" 

\- end call -

Fast forward two hours and Peter's at work wearing nice shirt and jeans but overall nothing fancy. He's just received a ten dollar tip and was assigned to another table with a middle aged balding man and his wife, after providing them with their drinks and asking

"Are you ready to order?" The man interrupts him and asks

"Have you ever modeled?" Peter's shocked

"Erm no"

"Would you ever consider it?" The man asked getting something out of his pocket whilst Peterthought 'would he? He never though he was really the modeling type'so Peter just shrugged

"Listen" the man said "if you ever consider it then here's my card" he said pulling out a professional business card that said 'james watters' and a phone number and email at the bottom "just email that” hesaid pointing to an email address “and we'll be in contact" he said smiling

"Thank you sir" he says pocketing the card

"No problem kid, may I ask how old are you?" Peter awkwardly smiled ,he always looked younger for his age , MJ said it was his freckles that did it . 

" eighteen sir" and the man gave a surprising smile

"You look young for your age" Peter wasn't sure how to respond so the man said "that's a good thing" reassuringly making Peter smile.

Peter was so excited after his shift, but he knew no one would be up till later so he waited until seven to call MJ "someone better be dying" mj says straight away

"MJ I need to talk to you!" Peter shouted at his phone

"Peter? Christ did you get any sleep!" She said yawning

"No but that's not important, do you recon you could come by later?"

"I mean I have to revise but I can just do that later, so what's going on?"

"I want to tell you in person"

"Okay ill meet you at 1 if you go to sleep now" MJ reasons

"MJ....." He wines

"You will or else I'm not coming round" and Peter pouted "Peter stop"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I can hearyou pouting over the phone, anyways sleep and I'll let myself in and wake you up" Peter contemplated before giving in and saying

"Fine, right I'll sleep now then"

"Night you rat"

"Shut up bitch" he says and turns his phone off and sleeps, and surprisinglydoes this until MJ is shaking him awake.

"Where's your eggs?" She asks looking through his fridge and Peter while peters on his phone, looks up andawkwardly laughs , she was making them pancakes. "Peter"she wines 

"I was going to do shopping!"

"I bloody well hope so cause this shit is empty" she says gesturing to his fridge, she sits down next to her friend and stairs at him

“What!” He asks

"what was it you were going to tell me?"

Peter takes a deep breath and then explains everything to the man in the bar and the modeling agency "I looked it up and he looked legit , I'm just not sure if I wanted to actually do it or not" he states and MJ gave him dead eyes "what!" He exclaims

"You've got to be joking" she says

"No it's true he asked me-"

"-no I don't doubted did , it's just I can't believe you're actually contemplating this" peters confused

"What?" He asked

"Take it !"

"But MJ what about my school, and my job and" she sighs and says

"Peter being scouted to model is an amazing opportunity that thousands of people would love to happen to them, you're young and that's what casting agencies look for. You can study chemistry at any age but you can't model at any time.” Peter looked even more confused, MJ takes a deep breath and says

“what I'm saying is that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity , and if you don't at least try it out I will come to your house and lick you hard in the balls untilyou wish for murder”MJ says bluntly and peters eyes widen

"Fine okay I'll try it. Jesus!"

So Peter did. He emailed the man and he got an almost instant response saying he'd need to book a day off to take some test shoots for a portfolio to send them to casting agencies. And after weeks of studying and practicing posing, Peter's behind a camera wearing a plain white shirt and black denim jeans. He was told to go simple and for some strange reason, he felt at ease. Like being in front of a camera was almost second nature , after they're done with the first shots they ask him to get in this plane swimming trunks to show off his figure. Peter was always insecure due to the fact he was very thin and had quite a lanky body but still had muscle, and he was also to no surprise covered in freckles all over his torso. But the people working there kept on reminding him that agencies loved freckles. They took a few photos and two hours later he was home in his small crappy apartment, it was one extreme from another. He started to freak out “what am I doing?” He asked himself in French, he then realised he hadn’t called may in a while , so he dialed her phone number.

(This is all in French I just cba to translate it and everything lololol)

"Hello?" Said aunt may

"Hi aunt may , you doing okay?"

"Yeah im fine, you're sounding very American boy" she says and peters shocked

"Really? I'm sorry I guess it's what I get for being around them so much"

"Mhhh, anyways how's that job of yours going?" And Peter contemplates telling aunt may , but decides that it's probably better that less people know about it. After an hour of talking to aunt may he decided to head to bed early, its not till he's in bed when he realises "I could be a fucking model"


End file.
